Utente:DSegno92
Qualcosa su di me Fan della Disney da tutta una vita! Ho visto tutti i classici e un sacco del resto, e leggo parecchi fumetti. Ho ancora qualcosa da mettermi in pari, ma sono sempre all'opera per quello. Questa wiki mi ha aiutato un sacco, e voglio ripagare il favore il più possibile. P.S.: preferisco la vecchia scuola, quando i canoni morali e sociali erano meno restrittivi. Non per cattiveria, solo certe volte non addolcire la pillola aiuta. Banda Disney * Walter Elias Disney Compagnia Disney * The Walt Disney Company DisneYtalia * The Walt Disney Company Italia Personaggi I Sensazionali Sei * Topolino * Topolino/Galleria * Paperino * Paperino/Galleria * Pippo * Pippo/Galleria * Minni * Minni/Galleria * Paperina * Paperina/Galleria * Pluto * Pluto/Galleria * Oswald il Coniglio Fortunato * Oswald il Coniglio Fortunato/Galleria * Pietro Gambadilegno * Pietro Gambadilegno/Galleria Universo dei Topi * Tip e Tap * Tip e Tap/Galleria * Tip e Tap/Storie * Topolinda de Topey * Topolinda de Topey/Galleria * Topolinda de Topey/Storie * Max Goof * Max Goof/Galleria * Gilberto de Pippis * Gilberto de Pippis/Galleria * Gilberto de Pippis/Storie * Indiana Pipps * Indiana Pipps/Galleria * Indiana Pipps/Storie * Tognone * Tognone/Storie * Orazio Cavezza * Orazio Cavezza/Galleria * Orazio Cavezza/Storie * Clarabella * Clarabella/Galleria * Clarabella/Storie * Eta Beta * Eta Beta/Galleria * Flip * Flip/Galleria * Gancio il Dritto * Gancio il Dritto/Galleria * Gancio il Dritto/Storie * Bruto * Bruto/Storie * Nocciola * Nocciola/Galleria * Commissario Adamo Basettoni * Commissario Adamo Basettoni/Galleria * Commissario Adamo Basettoni/Storie * Petulia Basettoni * Petulia Basettoni/Galleria * Ispettore Manetta * Ispettore Manetta/Galleria * Ispettore Manetta/Storie * Ispettore Rock Sassi * Ispettore Rock Sassi/Galleria * Ispettore Rock Sassi/Storie * Professor Zapotec * Professor Zapotec/Galleria * Professor Zapotec/Storie * Professor Marlin * Professor Marlin/Galleria * Professor Marlin/Storie * Professor Enigm * Professor Enigm/Galleria * Professor Enigm/Storie * Atomino Bip Bip * Atomino Bip Bip/Galleria * Atomino Bip Bip/Storie * Eurasia Tost * Eurasia Tost/Galleria * Eurasia Tost/Storie * Glory-Bee * Musone * Musone/Storie * Oscar Boom * Patrizio Porcelli * Patrizio Porcelli/Storie * Patrizia Porcelli * Patrizia Porcelli/Storie * Ser Lock * Zenobia * Zenobia/Storie * Gertrude "Trudy" van Tubb * Gertrude "Trudy" van Tubb/Galleria * Gertrude "Trudy" van Tubb/Storie * P.J. * P.J./Galleria * Pierino e Pieretto * Plottigat * Plottigat/Galleria * Plottigat/Storie * Sgrinfia * Sgrinfia/Galleria * Sgrinfia/Storie * Ciccia * Macchia Nera * Macchia Nera/Galleria * Topesio * Topesio/Storie * Spennacchiotto * Spennacchiotto/Galleria * Spennacchiotto/Storie * Dottor Kranz * Dottor Kranz/Storie * Giuseppe Tubi * Giuseppe Tubi/Galleria * Giuseppe Tubi/Storie * Pirata Orango * Pirata Orango/Storie * Spia Poeta * Spia Poeta/Galleria * Spia Poeta/Storie * Eli Squick * Eli Squick/Galleria * Eli Squick/Storie * Silvestro Lupo * Silvestro Lupo/Storie * Piedidolci * Piedidolci/Storie Universo dei Paperi * Albero genealogico dei Paperi * Albero genealogico dei Paperi/Galleria * Famiglia Duck * Famiglia Coot * Clan de' Paperoni * De Paperinis * De Paperinis/Galleria * Qui, Quo, Qua de Paperinis * Qui, Quo, Qua de Paperinis/Galleria * Gastone Paperone * Gastone Paperone/Galleria * Paperoga * Paperoga/Galleria * Paperoga/Storie * Pennino * Pennino/Galleria * Malachia * Glória * Bum Bum Ghigno * Bum Bum Ghigno/Galleria * Bum Bum Ghigno/Storie * Bolivar * Chiquita * Chiquita/Galleria * Cornelius Coot * Cornelius Coot/Galleria * Elvira "Nonna Papera" Coot * Elvira "Nonna Papera" Coot/Galleria * Elvira "Nonna Papera" Coot/Storie * Ciccio dell'Oca * Ciccio dell'Oca/Galleria * Ciccio dell'Oca/Storie * Moby Duck * Moby Duck/Galleria * Moby Duck/Storie * Ely, Emy, Evy * Ely, Emy, Evy/Galleria * Ely, Emy, Evy/Storie * Paperon de' Paperoni * Paperon de' Paperoni/Galleria * Gedeone de' Paperoni * Gedeone de' Paperoni/Galleria * Gedeone de' Paperoni/Storie * Battista * Battista/Galleria * Battista/Storie * Emily Paperett * Emily Paperett/Galleria * Emily Paperett/Storie * Doretta Doremì * Doretta Doremì/Galleria * Doretta Doremì/Storie * Paperetta Yé-Yé * Paperetta Yé-Yé/Galleria * Brigitta McBridge * Brigitta McBrigdge/Galleria * Brigitta McBridge/Storie * Filo Sganga * Filo Sganga/Galleria * Filo Sganga/Storie * Pico de Paperis * Pico de Paperis/Galleria * Pico de Paperis/Storie * Archimede Pitagorico * Archimede Pitagorico/Galleria * Edi * Edi/Galleria * Edi/Storie * Genialina Edy Son * Genialina Edy Son/Storie * Meo Porcello * Meo Porcello/Galleria * Dinamite BlaDinamite Bla * Dinamite Bla/Galleria * Dinamite Bla/Storie * Umperio Bogarto * Umperio Bogarto/Galleria * Umperio Bogarto/Storie * O.K. Quack * O.K. Quack/Galleria * Reginella * Reginella/Galleria * Reginella/Storie * José Carioca * José Carioca/Galleria * José Carioca/Storie * Panchito Pistoles * Panchito Pistoles/Galleria * Panchito Pistoles/Storie * Señor Martinez * Señor Martinez/Galleria * Señor Martinez/Storie * Aracuan * Giovani Marmotte * Giovani Marmotte/Galleria * Gran Mogol * Cavillo Busillis * Little Gum * Amelia de Spell * Amelia de Spell/Galleria * Banda Bassotti * Banda Bassotti/Galleria * Nonno Capitan Bassotto Cuornero * Nonno Capitan Bassotto Cuornero/Galleria * Nonno Capitan Bassotto Cuornero/Storie * Ottoperotto * John Davison Rockerduck * John Davison Rockerduck/Galleria * John Davison Rockerduck/Storie * Lusky * Lusky/Galleria * Lusky/Storie * Cuordipietra Famedoro * Cuordipietra Famedoro/Galleria * Cuordipietra Famedoro/Storie * Arpine Lusène * Arpine Lusène/Galleria * Arpine Lusène/Storie * Merlock * Merlock/Galleria * Jimmy Jones * Jimmy Jones/Galleria * Jimmy Jones/Storie * Anacleto Mitraglia * Rebo * Gongoro * Gongoro/Galleria * Gongoro/Storie * Clan Whiskerville * Cappello d'Oro * Cappello d'Oro/Galleria * Cappello d'Oro/Storie * Paperino Paperotto * Paperino Paperotto/Galleria * Paperino Paperotto/Storie * Mac Paperin * Mac Paperin/Galleria * Gallina quadrata Amici di Topi e Paperi * Cip & Ciop * Cip & Ciop/Galleria * Orso Onofrio * Orso Onofrio/Storie SuperDisney * Paperinik * Paper Bat * Paperinika * Superpippo * Vespa Vermiglia * Cavaliere analogico * Inquinator * Mr. Invisible * Spectrus * Dottor Zantaf * Saga di Pikappa * Pikappa * Uno * Odin Eidolon * Everett Ducklair * Custode della Camera Omega * Xadhoom * Lyla Lay * Tempolizia * Canale 00 * Angus Fangus * Camera 9 * Mary Ann Flagstarr * Evron * Coolflame * Organizzazione (PK) * Razziatore * Due * Vulnus Vendor * Moldrock * Fantomius Cattivi Disney * Ezechiele Lupo * Lupetto Oggetti * Canoni Disney * 313 * Numero Uno * Marchio P.d.P. * Industrie P.d.P. * Fortuna di Paperon de Paperoni * Tesori di Paperon de Paperoni * Storia di Doretta e Paperone * Storia di Doretta e Paperone/Galleria * Manuale delle Giovani Marmotte * Industrie RK SuperOggetti * Pi-Kar * Cronovela Luoghi * Universo Disney * Calisota * Universo dei Topi * Topolinia * Universo dei Paperi * Paperopoli * Ocopoli * Quack Town SuperLuoghi * Ducklair Tower Fumetti * Floyd Gottfredson * Floyd Gottfredson Library * Carl Barks * Pitture di Carl Barks * Don Rosa * Don Rosa Library * Giorgio Cavazzano * Giovan Battista Carpi * Guido Martina * Topolino (libretto) Fumetti dei Sensazionali Sei Topolino e... * Topolino/Storie * Il mistero dell'uomo nuvola * La dimensione Delta * Agente della polizia segreta * Nella casa dei fantasmi * Agente di pubblicità * All'età della pietra * Alle sorgenti mongole * Giornalista * Ho sposato una strega * Ho sposato una strega/pdf * Il bel gagà * Il deserto del nulla * Contro Topolino * Il gorilla Spettro * Il mistero della voce spezzata * Il mistero delle collane * Il misterioso "S", flagello dei mari * Il mondo che verrà * Il surreale viaggio nel destino * Il surreale viaggio nel destino/pdf * Il tesoro di Mook * Imperatore della Calidornia * In guerra col Gatto Nip * L'anello di Re Mida * L'illusionista * L'isola Neraperla * L'unghia di Kalì * L'uomo di Altacraz * La banda dei piombatori * La banda della scimitarra * La collana Chirikawa * La marea dei secoli * La rapina del millennio * La spada invincibile * La spada del tempo * Lo struzzo Oscar * Nel castello incantato * Nell'isola misteriosa * Nella valle dell'incanto * Nella valle infernale * Piedidolci cavallo da corsa * Sosia di Re Sorcio * Vince Spaccafuoco Paperino e... * Paperino/Storie * L'oro del pirata * Il mistero di Marte * Contro l'uomo d'oro * Da Paperopoli a Lillehammer * Floricultore * I buoni propositi * I pasticci...di zucca * I proponimenti segreti * I Terribili Sette * Il cimiero vichingo * Le carte perdute di Colombo * Il fantasma della grotta * Il genio del compleanno * Il mistero degli Incas * Il ritorno a Testaquadra * Il nipote ideale * Il papero che cadde sulla Terra * Il papero del passato e del futuro * Il Pesce d'Aprile * Il sentiero dell'unicorno * Il serraglio mitologico * Il tesoro dei vichinghi * Il turismo veloce * In vacanza * L'albergo di Fonte Ribalda * L'anello della mummia * L'auto a pezzi * L'avventura in formula 1 * L'eco magica * L'eredità * L'uomo di Ula-Ula * L'oro gelato * La cimice Tuff-Tuff * La filosofia flippista * La fortuna sott'olio * La margherita * La pioggia d'oro * La sposa persiana * La valle proibita * Le forze occulte * Le spie atomiche * Maestro giardiniere * Nel tempo che fu * Nell'Africa più nera * Occhio ai dettagli * Pattinatore da brividi * Sceriffo di Valmitraglia * Spia * I Tre Caballeros cavalcano ancora * I magnifici sette (meno 4) Caballeros Pippo e... * Pippo/Storie * Cosmico * I predatori del tempio perduto * La fattucchiera Minni e... * Minni/Storie Paperina e... * Paperina/Storie Pluto e... * Pluto/Storie Oswald e... * Oswald il Coniglio Fortunato/Storie Pietro Gambadilegno e... * Pietro Gambadilegno/Storie Tip e Tap e... * Il mistero del Ratmore College Eta Beta e... * Eta Beta/Storie * Flip/Storie * L'uomo del 2000 * Lo strano potere di Flip Macchia Nera e... * Macchia Nera/Storie * Il mistero di Macchia Nera * Il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera * Il buon vicinato Qui, Quo, Qua e... * Qui, Quo, Qua de Paperinis/Storie Gastone e... * Gastone Paperone/Storie * Lingualunga * L'amuleto del cugino Gastone * Lo scalognofugo triplo Zio Paperone e... * Paperon de' Paperoni/Storie * Il Natale sul Monte Orso * A Nord dello Yukon * I gamberi in salmì * Il feticcio * Il ventino fatale * I misteri della cattedrale * Il clan di Zio Paperone * Il segreto del vecchio castello * Il tesoro della regina * Il torneo monetario * Il campionato di quattrini * Il figlio del sole * L'ultimo Balabù * La cassa di rafano * La disfida dei dollari * La ghiacciata dei dollari * La dollarallergia * Il ritorno a Xanadu * La gara sul fiume * La Stella del Polo * La superbenzina * Snob di società * Due nipoti, nessun profitto * I terremotari * Il Maragià del Verdestan * Il Pesce (d'oro) d'Aprile * Il ratto del ratto * Il ratto di Brigitta * Il re del fiume d'oro * Il solvente universale * Il cavaliere nero * Il matrimonio di Zio Paperone * Il tesoro dei dieci avatar * Il tesoro di Creso * Il tesoro di Marco Polo * Il tesoro sotto vetro * L'ultimo signore dell'Eldorado * Il vascello fantasma * Il vello d'oro * In fortuna sulle rocce * L'attacco delle orribili creature spaziali * L'isola alla fine del tempo * L'isola dei Menehunes * L'isola del cavolo * Un fiume di soldi * L'isola nel cielo * La cassaforte di cristallo * La caverna di Alì Babà * La leggenda dello Scozzese Volante * La maledizione di Nostrildamus * La moneta * Le lenticchie di Babilonia * Le miniere di Re Salomone * Le sette città di Cibola * Monarca del bestiame * Nella terra degli indiani pigmei * La guerra dei wendigo * Paperobot contro i Paperoidi * Pesca lo Skirillione * Sua maestà de' Paperoni * Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni * 0)Decini e destini * 1)L'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni * 2)Il signore del Mississippi * 3)Il cowboy delle Terre Maledette * 4)Il capitano cowboy del Cutty Sark * 5)Il re di Copper Hill * 6)Il nuovo proprietario del Castello de' Paperoni * 7)Il terrore del Transvaal * 8)Il vigilante di Pizen Bluff * 9)Il leggendario papero del deserto d'Australia * 10)L'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca * 11)La prigioniera del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca * 12)Cuori dello Yukon * 13)Il miliardario di Colle Fosco * 14)L'invasore di Forte Paperopoli * 15)L'astuto papero del Varco di Culebra * 16)Il cuore dell'impero * 17)Il papero più ricco del mondo * Il segreto dell'Olandese * L'ultima slitta per Dawson * La favolosa pietra filosofale * La corona dei re crociati * Una lettera da casa * La ricerca di Kalevala * Il sogno di una vita * Qualcosa di veramente speciale * Music inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Paperetta Yé-Yé e... * Paperetta Yé-Yé/Storie * Arriva Paperetta Yé-Yé Archimede Pitagorico e... * Archimede Pitagorico/Storie * La prima invenzione * Il pifferaio magico di Paperopoli * Le scatole pensanti * Le scatole pensanti/pdf Amelia e... * Amelia de Spell/Storie * La fattucchiera * Novello Ulisse * Maga del cangiante * Su un piatto d'argento * Un problema di memoria * Una questione di estrema gravità La Banda Bassotti e... * Banda Bassotti/Storie * La Banda Bassotti * Contro deposito Le Giovani Marmotte e... * Giovani Marmotte/Storie * I guardiani della biblioteca perduta * Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N.E.D.I.G.E.R.G.O. Saghe a fumetti * C'era una volta...in America * Le leggendarie imprese di Topolino Kid * Topolinia 20802 * Tops Stories * I bis-bis di Pippo * Dal diario di Paperina * Le storie della Baia * Tutti i milioni di Paperone * Premiata Ditta Filo & Brigitta * Cronache dal Pianeta T * Le cronache della Frontiera * Saga della Spada di Ghiaccio * Il Grande Splash * Il papero del mistero * La grande corsa * Messer Papero * Paperolimpiadi * Storia e Gloria della Dinastia dei Paperi * Alla ricerca della pietra zodiacale * Raceworld * Wizards of Mickey Parodie * Storie Disney in costume * Parodie Disney * L'inferno di Topolino * Dracula di Bram Topker * Duckenstein di Mary Shelduck * Fornaretto di Venezia * Guerra e Pace * I dolci segreti di Twin Pipps * I promessi topi * I promessi paperi * Il conte di Montecristo * Il dottor Paperus * Il mistero dei candelabri * Il vento del Sud * L'arca dimenticata * Il tempio indiano * La strada * La vera storia di Novecento * Lo strano caso del dottor Ratkyll e di mister Hyde * La lunga fuga * Paperiade * Paperodissea * Paperin de Paperac * Paperin Meschino * Paperino Don Chisciotte * Paperina di Rivondosa * Paperopoli liberata * Quacklight - Vampiri fascinosi a Paperopoli * Star Top - Terza Generazione SuperFumetti * Paperon Intelligence Agency * Paperinik e altri supereroi * Paperinik Cult * Paperinik Appgrade * Paperinik (libretto) * Paperinik il diabolico vendicatore * Paperinik contro tutti * Paperinika e il filo di Arianna * PK * PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures * PK² * PK - Pikappa * PKNE - Paperinik New Era * Potere e potenza * Gli argini del tempo * Il raggio nero * Cronaca di un ritorno * Il marchio di Moldrock * L'orizzonte degli eventi * Droidi * Universo PK * Paperinik e la macchina del Fangus * PK vs DD - Timecrime * DoubleDuck * Ultraheroes * Le strabilianti imprese di Fantomius ladro gentiluomo * Mickey Mouse Mystery Magazine * X-Mickey Cortometraggi Sinfonie Allegre * Sinfonie Allegre * Re Mida Serie dei Sensazionali Sei * Gli scacciafantasmi * Spettacolo di beneficenza Topolino e... * Filmografia di Topolino * Steamboat Willie Paperino e... * Filmografia di Paperino * La gallinella saggia Paperino militare Pippo e... * Filmografia di Pippo * Wilbur Minni e... * Filmografia di Minni Paperina e... * Filmografia di Paperina Pluto e... * Filmografia di Pluto * A pesca * La foca Oswald e... Pietro Gambadilegno e... * Filmografia di Pietro Gambadilegno Qui, Quo, Qua e... * Filmografia di Qui, Quo, Qua * La notte di Halloween Cip & Ciop e... * Filmografia di Cip & Ciop * L'albero di Natale Orso Onofrio e... * Filmografia di Orso Onofrio Cortometraggi educativi Cortometraggi pubblicitari * The spirit of '43 Altri cortometraggi * Filmografia di Paperon de' Paperoni Cartoni Giochi Videogiochi Videogiochi dei Sensazionali Sei Videogiochi di Topolino * Topolino Mania Videogiochi di Paperino * Operazione Papero Videogiochi di Oswald * Epic Mickey * Epic Mickey 1 - La leggendaria sfida di Topolino * Epic Mickey 2 SuperGiochi * Chi è PK?